


Have Patience

by yallarewildqqmore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, College AU, Death, Drama, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, idk its gonna be sad, look at that another college au silly me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallarewildqqmore/pseuds/yallarewildqqmore
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is forced to move away from his best friend, Alfred F. Jones, in 3rd grade. When they meet again in college, things have definitely changed.This fic is going to be very dramatic and sad, brace yourself :/





	Have Patience

**Author's Note:**

> OFC I START A NEW FIC B.C IM STUPID LIKE THAT
> 
> hey ps the other fic im writing kinda has the same college au falling in love feel, but its not as sad as this one.  
> pls check it out and give me attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death  
> tw: injury/broken bones  
> idk  
> some stuff happens  
> its kinda sad

Of all the people Alfred met, Arthur was definitely the one that stood out.

 

 

They met as kids in preschool, on a rainy playground day. 

A young 4-year-old boy looks up at the clouds, his eyes piercing them with forest-green. They moved in, slow like molasses, covering the sky in gray as they cast droplets onto the playing children. He was on the bridge on the playground when teachers beckoned for kids to come inside and shelter from the rain.

In response, the boy ran down the small bridge, looking ahead to turn the corner. 

But slippery floors and young children are prone to accidents.

Suddenly, at the edge, another young child with ashy-blond hair turned, colliding with him. The momentum launched him forward, off the edge of the elevated platform. The impact knocked him out with a crack, and the teachers and kids watched in horror as he unconsciously lay in the rain, leg bent in the wrong direction.

Children gasped and covered their eyes. Teachers pushed them inside, struggling for control over panicking children. The blond who had collided with him climbed down and ran away, teary eyed.

He watched from the doorway as they sat in the rain, keeping him in a position as they waited for the ambulance. 

Guilt and shame. The child stared out, fixated on what was behind the swarm. A boy with a broken leg. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Alfred whispered into the air, half-expecting someone to hear him, half-expecting no one. 

Alfred had broken Arthur’s leg.

 

Yet it was a catalyst for young 4-year-olds. The beginning of an unlikely friendship. One born out of broken bones, rainy days, and teary-eyed apologies with cake. 

One moment of sudden panic and pain brought them years of loyalty, trust, and fellowship. Their bond brought even parents to jealousy. 

 

But Alfred remembered the summer of their third-grade year.

It was a single day, expected to be like all other days. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of days had passed with this usual routine. 

A call to Arthur. 

No answer. 

Perhaps his dad had important work? It was just the two of them, so if an emergency happened, Arthur’s dad would have to take Arthur along.

Then… maybe his dad’s cell?

Another call. Still nothing.

So Alfred was patient. 

But patience shouldn’t last until 11:48 PM, past his bedtime, leaving him on the cusp of sleep. 

Patience is a virtue. Patience is toleration, acceptance, and waiting for someone that you trust and love. 

Patience isn’t waiting until your dad drops your best friend at the house at a terribly late hour.

Patience isn’t seeing his face, puffy eyed and red from crying.

Patience isn’t finding out that his father, his only guardian had died of a heart attack.

Patience isn’t cruel. 

Patience isn’t going to tell you that your best friend now has to move away to England. 

It’s not the dread of understanding that he has to live with his abusive mother. 

Or that he’s going to be ripped away from you, only to be living a miserable life.

Patience isn’t cruel.

Right?

Alfred was too young to realize that this world is harsh. He, too, thought patience wasn’t cruel. 

But patience is a part of the world. 

And most times, the world is against you.

And most times, the world wins.

The instantaneous pain that had sparked a friendship had caused it to break that same friendship. 

A sudden rush of suffering. Except this time was more. So, so, so much more. 

Just like that, a strong bond was broken, separated, left to drift slowly apart. 

Just like that, they forgot each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry 
> 
> but ty for reading
> 
>  
> 
> ps sorry for making it so short i just was taught to get to the point in writing. i dont like when things drabble on for longer than needed, because its all just fat, the real meat is what seals the deal 
> 
> things like imagery and symbolism are good to enhance the real meat, like a good sauce, but dont let it overwhelm the main dish
> 
>  
> 
> also ofc me to compare things to food lol
> 
> anyways thanks for reading im sorry this chapters only like 600 words long 
> 
> ily


End file.
